


Febuwhump 28: Post Tragedy

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Natasha Romanov Dies, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of having a funeral for Tony, he doesnt die and they hold one for Natasha. The Iron Fam all get to meet each other and fluff ensues...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Febuwhump 28: Post Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing a film/ movie AU so feel free to comment suggestions or ideas for it!!!

Most of the fighters in the previous battle were there, paying respects. Natasha was the only one who died, the original avengers doing the final snap. Most of them never met her only knowing her off her hero status, like Peter, but all mourned for her. She had always tried to prove herself but she never had realised she didn’t need to, Natasha was too young to die. But, that being said, who isn’t? 

  
Peter stood with May, tears making tracks down his face. Tony, Morgan and Pepper were close by along with the other originals. Bruce was taking it as hard as everyone else, blaming himself for not being able to bring her back. 

  
Another boy stood behind Tony but nobody seemed to know who he was except Tony himself. He was around Peter’s age maybe slightly older and because he had no one else around his age, after the ceremony Peter decided to talk to him. He went towards Tony and his family, a tiny shriek of excitement escaping the little girl with him. 

  
“Hey Mr Stark,” he smiled awkwardly and Tony brought him into a one armed hug, the toddler balancing on the other. 

  
“Is that Peter?” the girl whispered into her dad’s ear as if Peter couldn’t hear her with his enhanced senses. 

  
“Yeah munchkin, that’s Peter. You remember me telling you about him?” he smiled in pleasure of the girl nodding her head dramatically. 

  
“Yeah! He’s Underoos! You told me about him and Harley!” she exclaimed, proud that she remembered.

  
“That’s right Morgan, he’s Underoos!” Peter looked at Tony with the means of telling him ‘seriously’ but was interrupted with the loud laughter of May and Happy.

  
“Since when were they so close?”

  
“Happened after Homecoming actually, kid, good luck with that,” he turned to the sandy brown haired boy and nudged his shoulder whispering something that made him blush.

  
“I-I’m Harley, by the way,” he stuttered nervously and Peter shook the hand he held out.

  
“Peter. So how long have you known Mr Stark?” Harley gave a side glance at Tony before replying.

  
“Since 2013, Old Man broke into my garage so I shot him,” he grinned at Peter concerned expression and Tony rushed to explain.

  
“What Potato Boy means is that he tried to shoot me with his Potato gun and then continued to give me a panic attack.”

  
“I’ve done that too.” Peter added and it was Harley's turn to be confused.

  
“Shot him with a potato gun?”

  
“Nope, I wish. I have given him many panic attacks though,” he smirked and Harley mirrored his expression with a devious look in his eye. 

  
“Not something you should be bragging about and now I’m wondering if I should’ve never introduced you two,” Tony readjusted the girl in his arm and Peter brought his attention back to her. 

  
“Speaking of introductions, who’s this princess?” he had a light tone and Morgan giggled at his childish behaviour. 

  
“This is Morgan, my favourite child,” Tony bragged without any heat behind his words.

  
“That makes me second favourite, right?” Harley jumped in and Peter feigned a hurt expression. 

  
“I think you’ll find that Gerald is my second!” Tony exclaimed. Peter tilted his head with questioning. 

  
“Did you adopt another child off the streets or am I missing something?” 

  
“I’ll have you know, Mr Parker-" Tony was interrupted by Pepper. She wrapped her arms around all of them. 

  
“I um...” Peter stuttered dumbly, Harley with some what of the same reaction.

  
“Thank you,” she whispered to Peter and he grinned at the praise. 

  
They stayed like that for a while until everyone began leaving. They followed soon after but Pepper caught Pete’s arm. 

  
“That could’ve gone one of two ways. I have a feeling the only reason he didn’t do what he was going to was because of you.” 

  
“Why?” She smiled kindly with a fond look in her eyes. 

  
“Because he loves you.”


End file.
